1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-absorbing sheet used for an animal litter box.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an animal litter box used by pets such as cats kept in rooms to evacuate urine or feces in a room, a product described in Japanese un-examined patent publication JP-10-229768-A is named, for example. The animal litter box described in JP-10-229768-A is that a plurality of water repellent granular materials is placed in a container having a bottom part with a bottom sheet which has a liquid passing structure. An absorbing sheet supported by a support body is disposed under the bottom sheet of the container in close contact with the bottom sheet.
In this animal litter box, urine passes through among the water repellent granular materials and through the bottom part of the container, and then is absorbed into the absorbing sheet. Therefore, urine does not remain in the container, and the litter box is cleaned only by changing the liquid-absorbing sheet once a day. In addition, it is fine that the granular materials soiled with urine or feces are changed once a month or two months.
However, since the animal litter box described in Patent Document mentioned above has a premise that the liquid-absorbing sheet is changed once a day, waste is generated everyday even though it occurs once a day, being troublesome. Furthermore, since the bottom part of the container on which the granular materials are placed is very close to the absorbing sheet, urine returns back when an absorbed amount is increased by long time use, which causes a problem that long time use is not allowed. Moreover, since the granular materials are water repellent with no liquid absorption, moisture of feces cannot be removed as well as urine remains around the granular materials and become rotten, which causes a problem that undesirable odors occur as well. Therefore, a problem for the time being is to provide an animal litter box system that can prevent the occurrence of undesirable odors from animal excrement of animals, especially pet animals, and can save the trouble of changing the liquid-absorbing sheet and the granular materials as much as possible for long time use.